The Little Secret TRADUÇÃO!
by Nathalia R. Potter
Summary: Ele resolve dizer a ela como se sente, isso no terceiro ano. Será que ele consegue? hh fluffy! TRADUÇÃO


**Título Original: The Little Secret.**

**Autor: writealotdragon.**

**Shipper: Harry/Hermione.**

**Spoliers: Livros 1 a 3.**

_Disclaimer: Eu não possuo nada de Harry Potter_.

**Nota da Tradutora (1):** Oi! Bom, esse é o primeiro fic que eu traduzo, e devo dizer que por mais que seja pequenino dá trabalho! Rsrsrs. Ele é meio bobinho, mas vale né? Até lá em baixo! Ah, traduzi também umas notas da Autora, para esclarecer algumas pequenas coisas! Aproveitem! ;

**Nota da Autora:** Primeiro - Aprove o meu primeiro fic. Segundo - Feito para um amigo meu que não parou (nem parará) de me encher enquanto eu não postar algo para ele. Terceiro - Harry/ Hermione, **BEM ANTES**.

Isso se realiza durante o terceiro ano, quando Snape lhes deu esse trabalho, para escrever sobre o lobisomem.

* * *

**Um Pequeno Segredo**

Tudo estava completamente comum no salão comunal da Grifinória, onde havia somente três pessoas no local. Harry, Ron e Hermione. Eram os únicos que estudavam, ao menos se supunha isso.

Hermione parecia a única que estava levando os exames seriamente. Harry e Ron no momento faziam teorias sobre o que o Snape poderia ter feito ao professor Lupin.

"Talvez o trancou em algum lugar. Ninguém saberia o que ele estaria fazendo, não é mesmo?".

"Eu não penso que é assim que o mate. Talvez o envenenou com esse material que você viu que Snape o deu".

"Talvez ambos de vocês deveriam parar de fazer acusações tolas e começar a fazer o _trabalho_!" Hermione disse por cima da capa do livro que lia, agarrada a capa.

"Você está certa, Hermione, certa, mas eu estou indo dormir".

Ron deu um bocejo um tanto quanto exagerado. Hermione rolou seus olhos e voltou a ler.

Ron acenou para Harry.

O que Harry e Hermione fariam no salão comunal _sozinhos_?

Harry amaldiçoou Ron por tê-lo deixado a sós com Hermione.

Vinha tendo uma súbita paixão por Hermione, que veio aproximadamente no fim do segundo ano.

Quando deixou a escola seus sentimentos começaram a crescer. Quando ele e Ron estavam no Caldeirão Furado ele tinha falado para Ron, com a esperança de que o amigo não ficasse irritado.

Surpreendeu-se com a reação de Ron com a notícia.

_**FlashBack**_

_Harry estava em um dos quartos do local, enquanto Hermione (que procurava evitar Ron) estava no local abaixo com Ginny. _

_Quando Harry se certificou que estavam sozinhos, disse tudo a Ron e a reação que Ron havia tido o surpreendeu, não estava irritado com Harry, o oposto. Ron dava risadas. _

_"O Menino que sobreviveu realiza-se sobre o tempo sangrento!" Dizia desengonçadamente enquanto gargalhava. _

_"Sim, Ron. Mas isso não significa que eu esteja ficando louco?"._

_"**Louco**! De nenhuma maneira, eu é que gostaria de saber quando vocês dois iriam assumir que se gostavam. Você se importa sempre com ela e ela que sempre te dá atenção, eu pensei que você soubesse disso...", as risadas de Ron continuavam. _

_"Mas... Eu pensei que você gostava dela" Harry disse perdido. _

_"Bom no começo do ano sim, quer dizer, no primeiro ano, mas na verdade foi só uma queda, entende? Eu quero ser apenas amigo dela e permaneceremos amigos" Ron disse forçadamente convencido. _

_"Consegui seu apoio então?"._

_"Sim, vá em frente! Eu tenho certeza que ela gosta de você, e que vocês vão se acertar"._

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E ali, ao lado do fogo, a oportunidade perfeita para se declarar havia se apresentado.

Estava sozinho com Hermione. Sabia que só precisava de coragem para lhe dizer. Podia derrotar Voldemort, derrotara uma serpente gigante, mas não poderia lidar com a falta de coragem de dizer que ama Hermione.

"Harry, tem algo errado com meu rosto?". Hermione perguntou.

Harry agarrou a coragem.

"Nada. _N-não há N-nada_ em seu rosto, por que?" Balbuciou. Fazia um grande papel de palhaço, Harry tinha certeza.

"Bom, você estava olhando fixamente em mim, queria saber se havia algo de errado. Esta tudo bem com você? E o seu trabalho? Precisa de ajuda?" Ela perguntou.

O trabalho, claro! - ele pensou.

"Eu estou tendo um problema com ele, pode me ajudar?" Pediu tentando não soar desconfortavelmente.

"Atenderei seu pedido!".

Uma hora mais tarde Harry e Hermione tinham terminado seus trabalhos, estavam exaustos, já era meia-noite e a lua aparecia através das janelas do salão.

"Eu tenho que te contar uma coisa..." disseram juntos.

"Oh. Você primeiro, Harry".

"Hm. Ok, eu realmente sei que você me considera como um amigo, eu sou seu amigo afinal...".

"Oh Harry...".

"Hermione, por favor, não interrompa, é só que eu. Eu não consigo mais parar de pensar em você, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa do mundo, Hermione e eu... Eu acho que estou te amando".

"Oh Harry, era justamente o que eu estava indo dizer, mas eu, quer dizer, nós estávamos falando junto e...".

Ela corou, olhando para a ponta dos pés.

"Hermione, não faça isso" Harry curvou-se e a beijou.

Na verdade, aquilo durou somente cinco segundos, e fora muito bom, e ele sentiu até que tinha durado mais, se afastaram somente porque Hermione o empurrou delicadamente, se afastando.

"O que Ron sabe sobre isso? Ele vai nos matar, e eu iria odiá-lo se ele nos separasse".

Harry sorriu

"Foi ele que me disse para me declarar para você".

"Oh Harry, eu acho que as coisas estão melhorando para o nosso lado" beijaram-se novamente, à luz do fogo do salão comunal.

Nas escadas acima do salão comunal, Ron e os gêmeos olhavam para baixo em completo choque.

"Essa era a única maneira de vê-los juntos".

"_Yeah._ Usando o coração de chocolate enfeitiçado por nós, não é Fred?".

Fred concordou.

**FIM**

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Isso é o que acontece quando eu não consigo dormir.

**Nota da Tradutora (2):** Isso é o que acontece quando estou sem criatividade para as minhas fics. Hehe. Ah, bem que isso poderia ter mesmo acontecido no terceiro livro, né? Hehe. E os Weasley no fim. Hehe. Muito legal.

Já vou indo

Deixem um review e eu mando para a autora, ok?

Kisses.

_**Nathyy**_

**(e passem nas minhas fics!)**

**Obs. Acho que não traduzo mais nada... Hehe.**


End file.
